


More Than Once

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate/mermaid, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, i love this AU so much and I love chikayou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: It seems like Chika's way of picking up cute girls is by pulling them into the water with her.





	More Than Once

"How come you're in such a good mood today, You-chan?"

Riko approaches You, who's leaning over the deck, humming softly to herself. The gentle breeze lifts up their hair, and the reflection of the bright sun shimmers in the water.

You puts a finger to her lips with a small smirk. "It's a secret."

"Well, if you insist... At the very least, you should help Ruby-chan navigate. She's still new to this and she's freaking out."

"On it!" You straightens up, saluting, before heading off to find the other young pirate.

To tell the truth, You isn't sure why she considers it a secret. Chika isn't dangerous, and mermaids have become common knowledge among pirates now, even though they're rarely seen.

\---

_Before You can react to the head popping out of the water, a hand reaches out and pulls her in. She's barely given time to register what just happened as the girl in front of her speaks. "Don't scream, I'm just a mermaid."_

_"A what?" You replies, dumbstruck._

_"A mermaid." As if to prove herself, a bright orange tail raises itself out of the water, and You stares at it, then looks back to the girl._

_"And why did you feel the need to drag me in the water with you? My uniform is wet now!" You says with a pout._

_"You looked cute, and I couldn't help myself." The mermaid pauses. "You're also cute when you pout. I can't wait to tell Kanan-chan this!"_

_"Kanan-chan?" This is getting weirder every second. You knew it would only be a matter of time before she finally crossed paths with a mermaid, but not in this way._

_"She's my friend. I'm Chika, by the way!"_

_You allows herself to smile, despite her soaked clothes that Riko will surely scold her for later. "Chika..." she says. The name feels sweet, somehow._

\---

"Hey, Ruby-chan!"

The redhead squeaks in surprise at You's sudden entrance. She has a tentative grip on the binoculars, and she's shifting from foot to foot in uncertainty. You gets closer to her, gently taking the binoculars. "Found anything interesting?"

Ruby shakes her head.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you later. Being a pirate is hard work, right?"

With Ruby's eyes carefully watching her, You puts the binoculars to her eyes, scanning around the vast sea before them. It's mostly empty, with the exception of a couple of other small boats far off in the distance.

And her breath momentarily hitches when she catches sight of a bright orange tail in the water.

"Wait here," she says, thrusting the binoculars in Ruby's hands again, before running to the front of the ship.

"Chika-chan!" You yells, as loud as she can. Her hands grip the railings, her knuckles going white.

There's a short silence, until a head rises out of the water, whose expression softens as she recognises the pirate. "So you got your clothes dry, huh?"

Chika's smile is dazzling, You realises, as she watches the mermaid swim up to the boat. Something about the way she speaks with such enthusiasm, not hesitating to lightly tease You, makes her heart jump. "I wasn't sure I'd see you again," You says, her relief evident.

"I'm not that forgetful," Chika replies with a fake pout that almost mimics You's back then. "I'm pretty good at finding out where other people are."

"Like a pirate you dragged into the water because you found me cute?" Chika laughs.

"I have my ways."

\---

They part again when the captain, Dia, storms up to You herself and tells her off for not steering he ship, but You doesn't fail to notice Chika's wink before she disappears into the water again.

As You sits in the control room later, Riko approaches her with a sly smile that is certainly a rare sight on her. "You've taken a real liking to that mermaid," is all she says. You's mouth falls open.

"You knew about that?"

Riko shrugs. "Yeah, it wasn't too hard to figure out once you got back on the ship the other day after you 'mysteriously fell in'. And the way you've been skipping around the deck recently has made Dia-san tell me to warn you."

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, You replies, "Ahaha... sorry about that."

"So, do you have a crush on her?"

This question alone makes You's face heat up. She turns quickly away so Riko can't see her cheeks redden, but Riko hums in satisfaction. "Interesting..."

And as Riko leaves not too long after, You hugs her knees to her chest, fiercely denying everything in her head.

But her thoughts keep coming back to the same thing.

Ok, maybe she can admit that Chika is pretty cute, with her bright smiles, her endless energy and her kind personality.

...And her warm eyes and her sweet voice and her unique hairstyle.

You definitely likes the mermaid. She has a feeling that it won't be too long before they meet again, anyway.

_"I'm pretty good at finding out where other people are."_

**Author's Note:**

> This AU gives me life and I gotta write more about it,, also is anyone up for a chikayou fake dating AU??? theyre my weakness


End file.
